Arella Marie Logan
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: From the first glance, Beast boy has loved Raven since the start. Watch as the two go through many adventures together, a love story. I suck at summaries. Rating will change to M for future chapters! BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee, OCxOC, OCxAqua
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! New story! Woot woot! Hahahaha hope ya like it! I couldn't finish the coma story because I lost all my ideas for it sooooo, I changed my mind and just decided to make a story thats been in my mind for a while now...Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

"NO!"

Raven bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. She looked frantically around the dark room, breathing hard, she looked at the deep purple alarm clock on her nightstand. The red lights blinking 4:59 a.m. she saw no use in trying to go back to sleep, the nightmares keep coming back. Raven threw the silky, dark blue, sheets and lavender comforter off of her and slid out of bed.

She stretched her arms out, and let out a yawn. As she walked to the vanity table chair to get her silky, short, purple robe, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the past three years since that trip to Tokyo. All of them have.

Robin was now at his optimum height, only about three inches shy of Cyborg. His hair that was once spiked was now longer and a bit more wild, but in no way messy. His suit had changed as well. It'd gone from red, yellow, and green to black, and blue. Even his mask had changed, going from having rounded edges to having a more of a sharp look. Everything about him was mature and meant business.

Starfire was exactly Robin's height with long legs and a long, thin waist. Her hair now went past her back and behind, tickling the lower backs of her legs just above her knees. Her uniform was now even shorter, only on this side of being inappropriately revealing. It showed off her splendid legs, her flat, perfectly muscled stomach, and accentuated her exquisite bosom.

Raven's hair, which had been cropped short, was wavy and now down to the middle of her back. She still remained the shortest of the five, but had a beautiful hourglass figure, and barstool legs that made guys heads turn whenever she walked past, and made a lot of girls glare with envy. Her uniform now cut low, instead of being at her neck, sleeveless, and had fingerless gloves.

Beastboy, however, in Raven's opinion, had become even more attractive. He, like Robin, had grown to his full height. And though he was not as tall as Robin, he was far taller than he'd been a few years before. His once round face now sharp and matured. His hair was longer now and spiked. His uniform no longer had sleeves at all, which showed off his muscles, but he did have silver gloves that covered most of his forearm.

However, Cyborg, out of the five, he'd changed the smallest amount. The only large difference was his facial structure which was more mature and required him to have newer robotic parts installed in the area.

Raven let out a sigh, grabbing the silk robe and slipping it on over the short, lavender, lace nightgown that Starfire had made her buy at the mall several weeks back. She stealthily slipped out of her room to the dimly lit hallway. Still shaken from the nightmare, she slipped through the doors to the common room. Shes had been having the same nightmare for the past three nights now.

Raven made her way to the kitchen area, pulled out her teakettle, and filled it with water before putting the kettle on the stove. She went to a cabinet and got out her favorite purple and green mug, and a teabag. She leaned against the table, watching the teakettle, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! New chapter! Woot woot! Hahahaha hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

_"No!"_

Beastboy jolted upright so fast, he fell from the top bunk of his bed. Landing on the floor, twisted in a heap of his forest green comforter. He sat up, leaning on his elbows, and rubbed his forehead of the pain he had received from landing on it. He had thought he heard someone that sounded oddly like Raven, scream. He glanced over at the clock on his messy bedside table, 4:59 a.m.; he had an incredible urge to check up on Raven. He didn't know why.

He untangled himself, with some difficulty, from the comforter. He stood and stretched, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Clad in only green pajama pants, he made his way across the hall to the sliding door with the name, Raven, printed out on the front. He stopped a couple of inches away from the door and placed his ear to the door, listening for the slow, easy breathing of the girl he can't seem to stop thinking about.

When he heard nothing, he took five steps back and looked down one end of the hall, and then the other, making sure nobody else would have decided to get up and walk down the hall or anything. When he saw that the coast was clear he used his ability to change into a fly, slipping through the small opening under Raven's door.

When he entered the room, he zipped around the room, looking for the beautiful telepath. Seeing that the room was empty, he flew back under the door, changing back to his human form on the other side of the door. His face began to crumple with worry for his friend, as he saw the bathroom the five had had to share, which wasn't easy, was empty.

'_Where could she be?_' He thought frantically looking into every room he passed.

He began making his way towards the common room area of the T-shaped tower. When he slipped through the common room doors he saw a figure leaning against the table, watching the teakettle on the stove. He didn't know why, but the second he saw her unharmed he felt a wave of relief and something he couldn't identify pass over him; he brushed it off as concern.

He slowly walked over to her, admiring the way the moonlight, shining brightly through the windows of the tower, hit her in just the right angle, making her look like the most breath taking beauty he had known her to be. He stopped in his tracks, had he just called Raven beautiful? Was he starting to have feelings for her? No, Raven was only a friend, his _best _friend to be exact. There was no way he could possibly have feelings for her. These mixed up feelings in his heart were telling him otherwise though.

He shrugged, brushing it off to figure out another time. He approached Raven, noticing how she had not acknowledged his presence yet, or gave any sign that she knew he was there. He waved a hand in front of her face, though she continued staring at the now whistling teakettle.

"Rae." He said loudly, but still softly so as not to wake the others. She was still unfazed. He shrugged and turned back to the stove. The clock's red lights blinking 5:35 a.m.

He turned the stove off and began looking around for an oven mitt. Beastboy finally found one on top of the refrigerator, took it, and lifted the pot of boiling water, pouring it into the purple and green mug sitting next to the stove. The smell of herbal tea filled the air around them, but he noticed Raven still hadn't snapped out of it yet. Beastboy decided to try something; he leaned in close to her.

"Raven." He said softly into her ear. She turned her head to face his direction, her eyes shown with a trace of fear, her lips inches from his. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay no matter what the problem was. His hand found hers, their fingers intertwined, as an electric feeling passed between them. They started leaning into each other. Raven, suddenly, blinked realizing where she was and jumped back away from Beastboy, letting go of his hand in the process, causing the scalding hot cup of tea he had made for her to spill over his naked chest.

He let out a loud shriek as the tea touched his bare skin, but thankfully didn't wake the remaining Titans. He started furiously wiping at the tea burning his skin as Raven got a washcloth from the cabinet she stood next to, drenched it in water, wrung it out, and went to Beastboy's aid.

"Beastboy," She said, using her powers to put his flinging arms behind his back. "Calm down, here, let me help you."

Raven placed the cool washcloth on his bare chest, easing his pain. As he let out a sigh of relief she rubbed the washcloth over his chest, trying hard not to marvel at how muscular he had gotten over the years, wiping off the excess tea. As soon as she finished that, she placed the washcloth on the table, turned to face him and said, calmly, "I'm going to use my powers to heal you, is that ok?"

"Y-yeah." Beastboy said, meeting her eyes as she released his arms with a flick of her hand. She steadily walked toward him, her eyes never leaving his. She placed the palm of her hand against the burn on his chest, as she did he let out a gasp as the feelings her touch had conquered stirred inside him. She closed her eyes and said a few things so silent, Beastboy could barely hear them. The aura where her palm touched his chest turned blue, and the burn started to heal. Through the whole process, Beastboy's eyes never left Ravens face. He was too mesmerized by her beauty to notice that she had finished healing him, and was now calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Off my grounding! Woohoo! I'm just gonna add to this chapter. :/

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

_"_Beastboy!"She said loudly enough to snap him out of his reverie, but not loudly enough as to wake the others.

"Huh?" Beastboy said becoming all too aware of their closeness. He looked into her violet eyes; he noticed that she hadn't taken her palm away from his chest. She seemed to notice this too, she drew back, her angelic face turning a pretty pink color. Her powers made the purple and green mug burst into pieces, startling Beastboy. Raven looked to the ground, gaining control of her emotions.

Once she gained control again, Raven got to her knees and started picking up pieces of the broken mug. Beastboy started to kneel down, stopping when Raven held up her hand in a stopping motion.

"No," She said, waving him off. "I've got it."

"Come on, Rae." Beastboy said, getting down on his hands knees, picking up some pieces of the broken mug. "It's not like something bad is gonna happen to me."

He noticed she had stopped picking up the broken mug pieces, as soon as those words left his mouth. He, slowly, let his gaze travel up from her hands to her amethyst colored eyes, meeting her gaze. What he saw there made him start to worry. He saw something he'd never expected to see in Raven's eyes, he saw genuine fear.

"Raven?" He said, growing more worried when she didn't answer. He dropped the broken pieces of the mug back on the floor. He reached over to her, palm touching her left cheek. Slowly, her eyes lost the fear in them and were replaced with an emotion that was gone the second it was there.

She, slowly, leaned into his touch. Beastboy, gently, brushed his thumb against the smooth skin of her cheekbone. His eyes never leaving hers, he began to lean in closer to her. He stopped, unsure, his lips centimeters from hers. His hot breath mingling with hers, sending shivers down her spine. She closed the distance between them with a peck on his lips. He brought his free hand to cup the right side of her face, bringing her closer to him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Raven brought her hands to his bare chest, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kept a hand on her cheek, and entwined his fingers in her silky, smooth hair.

They broke apart, their breathing ragged. He caught her lips in another kiss, his tongue darting out to touch hers. It was totally distracting. He was edging her away from the bits of broken glass, guiding her backward, towards the couch. He nipped her lower lip.

Afraid she was the only one experiencing all these interesting feelings, Raven nipped back. Beastboy's muscles tightened. His mouth was on her ear when they reached the couch. By the time he had her sitting next to him on the black, half-circle couch his palms moved over her waist, her hips. His lips were clever, wicked.

_Perfect._

At the sound of that one word in Raven's mind, she blinked out of her trance-like state, and abruptly shoved Beastboy away, stood, and ran towards the safety of her room. Beastboy sat there, stunned.

He, slowly, lifted his hand to his lips, a smile spread across his face. He sat on the black couch, lost in the thought of Raven's kiss, replaying it over and over. He got off the couch and, in a dazed state, walked towards the glass shards of the broken mug near the bar table.

_'I wonder why she had been so scared earlier.' _ Beastboy thought as he picked up the remaining pieces of the broken mug and threw them in the trash. He ran his hands under the running water at the faucet, glancing at the digital clock on the stove, 7:15 a.m.

_'Well,'_ He thought, sighing to himself. _'No point in going to bed now.'_

"Might as well start making some breakfast." Beastboy said to himself drying his hands on a dish towel. He took out a frying pan, set it on the burner and sprayed it with oil. Then, he walked over to the steel fridge, grabbing some butter, fruit, soy milk, pancake mix, syrup and tofu bacon. After setting his choice of products on the bar table, he turned back to the frying pan, setting three strips of tofu bacon on the scalding hot pan. The strips of bacon immediately started sizzling and popping, sending sprays of grease flying straight at Beastboy's naked chest.

"Ouch!" He spat out, immediately backing away from the stove.

"_What is this?_" He muttered to no one in particular. "_Burn Beastboy day?_ Fine, I'll go put some clothes on."

He made his way to his room, muttering incoherent curses along the way. Beastboy threw on his uniform, which he had picked up off the floor, and ran back to the Common Room, and continued making himself breakfast, being extremely careful not to burn himself..._again_.

* * *

R&R plzzzz!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! In case you missed it, I added a little more to the last chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Raven's door automatically slid shut as soon as she walked through it. She leaned her back against the door, her breath still ragged. She brought her left hand to rest on her breastbone, trying to calm herself down. She brought her right to her mouth, as she slid her back down against her door, into a sitting position on the floor. She brushed her fingertips against her bottom lip. Her lips felt swollen, tingly.

She stood up and, slowly, made her way to her closet, trading her silky nightgown for her regular uniform. She slowly, yet steadily made her way to the spot in front of her window. Raven sat in a lotus position, and closed her eyes. She immediately floated into the air, a few feet off the ground, chanting her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted calmly. "Azarath Metrion…"

_(Flashback) _

_ Raven looked around her, but she still didn't know where she was. It was obviously a wear-house district, the huge buildings towered around her making her feel small. The sun was no where to be seen although it felt like it should be out, the darkness was only broken by a few street lights in the distance. _

_But then she realized that there was another source of light. And eerie red light was silhouetting a building in the distance. Every instinct told her to run, every emotion was whispering to get as far away from the light as possible, but something was drawing her forward, something deeper, so she slowly began to walk toward the light._

_As she rounded a corner still having several buildings between her and the light, she saw…something, it slowly came into focus. There were dark bodies laying everywhere, she couldn't make out any details because they seemed to be absorbing all the light from around them, they were like that because she wasn't meant to focus on them. But that wasn't what had caught her attention, because about fifteen feet off the ground Starfire seemed frozen, unmoving, with a hard expression on her face as she appeared to be desperately trying to get somewhere._

_Raven walked beneath her wondering what was so important. She continued along the side of the wear-house running her fingers along the metal, tracing the countless starbolt burns. Slipping between two more buildings she came out in a long ally. At the far end a tall powerfully built man also stood frozen, raven realizing for the first time she was yet to feel fear in this place walk toward this new figure._

_As she drew nearer she noticed the blue glow that seemed to engulf the figure, oh she thought its Cyborg but… he seemed to be missing something, and she stopped when she figured out what it was. His right forearm it was destroyed up to the elbow, the hand was gone and the rest was black and twisted, and some strange green liquid as well as blood seemed to be flowing from the tears in the armor. But because of the time distortions it had a weird ice like quality to it._

_She walked around in front of him, and his face, it was contorted in fear. And he appeared to be trying to scream at somebody. His body was covered in dirt and scratches, remnants of a great battle. She tried to follow his eyes out into the open lot yawning before her, but again she couldn't focus on anything. But something else caught her eye. Just to her right Robin seemed to be in the middle of being thrown through a steel garage door on the front of a badly damages building._

_She walked over to him and bent down to examine his face because he had a strange hand shaped burn on the right side of it. Suddenly the darkness started to lift and she could see more. There were countless more dark bodies on the ground and the origin of the crimson light was revealed as coming from a tall figure in a long robe. Just then everything started to move ever so slowly. Robin continued through the door Cyborg continued his scream and Starfire could be seen coming over the roof tops._

_The robed figure, he seemed to be charging an attack. Magical words flowed from its mouth; the crimson light began to collect around its hands. Fear began to grip her as the light separated itself from the robed figures hands and crept across the lot toward a spot deep in the darkness. Raven stared as it continued getting faster and faster, lighting up all the buildings around the lot. But there was still a dark corner, the place the spell was aimed._

_Raven looked around because all the time she had spent in this place, she still hadn't seen Beastboy, and it was starting to become unsettling. Then just as the crimson light lit up the corner, she gasped because there, with his back to the spell was Beastboy. He stood unmoving as it continued to gain speed and just as it was about to hit him, time seemed to stop once more._

_She tried to yell at him to move, but no sound came out. She tried to run to try to save him, but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as time started again, only this time it seemed to go into overdrive. The spell hit him with such force it sent off a shock wave. His lifeless body was thrown through the wall just in front of him. The bolt partially absorbed into his body and partially deflected into the dark sky destroyed everything in its path. But she couldn't take her eyes off the spot where he disappeared, even as the building began to come down on top of him._

_ (End of Flashback)_

* * *

_~R&R~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody!Sorry its short, I tried to put it with the last chapter but it wouldn't let me for some reason.

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Raven fell back, as if she'd been kicked in the face. That was her nightmare. Losing Beastboy. Watching death take him. She didn't know why but she'd started having feelings for this green-skinned man, ever since she met him. She started replaying the morning's events in her head over and over again. Especially the feel of Beastboy's talented mouth on hers. Her emotions started going haywire at the thought of his kiss, his touch.

_'Focus Raven.'_ She thought chastising herself.

She shut her eyes tightly in concentration, trying to block out the emotions in her head. She wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. This wouldn't be so hard if Beastboy hadn't been such an amazing kisser. Her emotions got stronger. She put her hands, which were balled up into fists, on either side of her head.

_'Raven.' _A voice said, Knowledge, in her head, causing Raven's eyes to shoot open. _'Let it out. It's alright, let it out.' _

_'Yeah, Raven.'_ Another voice, Wise, encouraged. _'Listen to what she says. Let it out.'_

"But-" Raven was cut off by all of her emotions, just as her eyes began to glow an eerie white color.

_'Trust us, Raven."_ They all said in unison. _'Let it out!'_

Raven squeezed her eyes shut just as her Ajna chakra began to glow the same eerie white color as her eyes. Her eyes shot open, and her head shot back, as A brilliant blue-white light gathers at her midsection and begins to grow, she closes her eyes as tight as they will go, then opens them again as the flare spreads upward, enveloping her head.

Raven let out a long silent yell before she was enveloped completely in the white light. Then, just as quick as it had come, the light had vanished, leaving a passed-out, violet-haired eighteen year old empath in its place.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Beastboy flipped the tenth pancake onto his plate, just as a half-awake Cyborg walked dazedly through the Common Room's automatic doors. He let out an audible yawn as he walked to the fridge, dragging his feet the whole way.

"Mornin', Cy." Beastboy said cleaning out the frying pan at the sink.

"Mornin', B." Cyborg said sleepily, opening the fridge. Cyborg shut the fridge immediately, his eyes wide as saucers, and looked at Beastboy, then to the digital clock on the stove, then back to Beastboy, before letting out a girlish scream and fainting on the floor in front of the fridge.

Cyborg opened his eyes to see Beastboy standing over him, frying pan in one hand, and a damp dish towel in the other, with his right eyebrow quirked up.

"Uh, dude?" Beastboy said, in a questioning tone. "Something wrong?"

Cyborg got to his feet, staring at Beastboy with wide eyes. "You-you're." Cyborg stammered, pointing his finger in Beastboy's direction.

"Me?" Beastboy asked, pointing to himself, with his eyebrow still quirked up.

"You're up...and cleaning...at 7:30 in the morning!" Cyborg yelled exaggeratingly, as Beastboy put the frying pan up.

"Yeah?" Beastboy said questioningly, putting away the butter, raw tofu bacon, and soy milk. He grabbed a glass and poured orange juice in it before closing the fridge door. Grabbing a fork and sitting down in front of his plateful of syrup-soaked pancakes, tofu bacon, and a small bowl of fruit.

"It isn't like you to be up this early, man." Cyborg said, digging in the fridge for his meat products.

"Just got a lot on my mind." Beastboy said, lost in thought.

"Like?" Cyborg said, he turned away from making his breakfast to give Beastboy a knowing look. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain purple-haired girl, would it now?"

"_No!_" Beastboy said a little too suddenly, causing Cyborg to give him a satisfied smirk as a small blush crept over Beastboy's cheeks. But before Beastboy could come up with a witty reply, Robin and his wife, Starfire walked through the Common Room doors, hand-in-hand, both smiling at each other and glowing. They looked over to Cyborg and Beastboy, a little shocked at seeing Beastboy up so early, but brushed it off. They mumbled their greetings to each other.

"Looks like you two had fun last night." Cyborg said, smirking when Robin turned bright red. Starfire and Robin have been married about a year now, and Robin still turned red at the mention of Star's and his sex life. Starfire giggled at her husband's uneasiness. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she stepped forward, her hand still in Robin's.

"Friends, I have joyous news." She said, spinning up in the air.

"And what is this great news, lover boy?" Cyborg asked the masked man, curious.

"I don't know." Robin said gazing at his wife in wonder and curiosity. "She won't even tell me."

Starfire stopped spinning, noticing something was off. She landed gracefully back on the floor in the middle of her three teammates.

"Friends please," Starfire said in a curious tone, looking around the room then at each of the boys in turn. "Where are friends Raven and Bumblebee?"

"Bee should be over here any minute," Cyborg said, neatly placing his breakfast on a plate, and washing the pan he had been using.

"She said she had to go pick up something. She wouldn't tell me what though, said it was a surprise. Raven is-" He said, drying out the pan and putting it up.

Beastboy had just lifted up a forkful of pancakes towards his mouth, but stopped, his gaze traveling to what stood in front of the Common Room doors. He dropped his fork, causing the others to look at him, and then turn their gazes to where he was looking. Their jaws dropped.

'_Beautiful._' Beastboy thought, completing Cyborg's unfinished sentence. His heart skipped a beat, and went into hyperdrive.

"Raven." Cyborg said in a surprised tone, being the first to break the silence.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it! Sorry its short ^^"

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Raven stood in front of her friends. She felt the same, but somehow different. Her appearance sure was different though. She wore a cropped top, with the sleeves ripped off. It looked a lot like the top Robin had found her in after her encounter with Slade before the encounter with her father, Trigon, except it was white. She had on a short white skirt with ruffles all the way around it, and her signature red and gold belt resting on her hip. Her fingerless gloves, which had been black, were now white. She still had her cloak and boots, the only difference being that they were white as well.

Beastboy was having a hard time breathing as she locked gazes with him and, without breaking gazes with him, walked toward the stove, using her powers to pick the broken pieces of the purple and green mug out of the empty trash can, and piece it back together.

After getting her herbal tea ready, and washing the mug thoroughly, she broke gazes with Beastboy and, looking around at the rest of her teammates, took a sip of her tea.

"Did you know that you can catch flies in your mouth like that?" She said a sliver of irritation in her voice. The three immediately shut their mouths. Robin stepped forward, his hand intertwined with Star's.

"Raven, you look-" Robin paused, trying to think of the right word to use.

"Different." Beastboy said in a husky voice, filling in the rest of Robin's sentence. Raven locked gazes with him over her mug; he had a sparkle in his eye, the same sparkle she had seen in his eye when they had first met. When she had told him he was funny.

"I feel different." Raven said softly, suddenly nervous. "Is different good?"

Beastboy gulped his mouth and throat felt dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. He opened his mouth, feeling the knowing gazes of Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg on him and Raven, but before he could answer Bee walked through the Common Room doors.

"Hey guys, how's it-" Bee stopped, her eyes on Raven. "Whoa. They were right."

"Who?" Raven asked a lace of curiosity in her voice.

"Them." Bee said, nodding her head in the direction of the Common Room doors. The five turned in the direction Bee had nodded to. As soon as Raven saw who it was, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Beastboy covered his sensitive ears as soon as Raven started screaming; covering them again as soon as the two girls standing there with Aqualad and some dude he had never seen before, started screaming. Once he was sure it was safe to hear again, he uncovered his ears, picking up the fork he dropped, he looked at Cyborg, then to his fork, then back at Cyborg. He stole Cyborg's fork and put his own in its place. The three girls ran to each other, meeting in a group hug in the middle of the room.

"Oh!" Raven said in a shocked yet happy, as she broke out of the hug with a smile on her face that Beastboy thought made her look more beautiful, one of the girls gave him a brief glance.

"My!" said the other girl in the same tone as Raven.

"_God!_" said the girl that had glanced at him, with a huge smile on her face. The three girls immediately started talking at once.

"_Look at you_." One of the girls said, stepping back to get a better look at Raven. "You went through the change, didn't you?"

Before Raven could answer, Robin stepped forward, bringing Starfire with him.

"Raven," He said, with a curious smile on his face. "Who are these people?"

"Oh!" Raven said, waving the two girls in a line. The other guy they had brought with them, coming to stand next to one of the girls, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. Aqualad coming down to do the same to the other girl, which surprised everyone but the guests, and Bee.

"These are my sisters." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Sisters?" Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy cried out, shocked.

"Yes," Raven said calmly, waving a hand in the direction of the girl that had glanced at him. "This is Lucky."

"Nice to meet you, call me Lucy," She said, with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Unless you want a death wish."

Lucky, or Lucy, was about Raven's height, with wavy white-blonde hair, with turquoise tips that ended at mid-back. Two strands framing her heart shaped face. Her ivory skin had a clear complexion. Her Ajna chakra, instead of having a red gem on it like Raven's, had an aqua-green gem. Her outfit was similar to Raven's, except where Raven had red, Lucy had turquoise. The only thing that stood out on her was her turquoise eyes, and a deep scar on the right side of her face, that started at her temple, curving to end at her cheekbone. Other than that, she had the same physique as Raven and the other girl.

"This is Fawn." Raven said in the same manner she had used to introduce Lucy, waving a hand in the other direction to the girl Aqualad had his arm around.

Fawn was the same height as her sisters. Her red-orange hair in a high ponytail that was braided, ending at mid-thigh. Two strands framing her heart shaped face, along with side bangs. Her ivory skin had a clear complexion, except she had a few freckles going across her nose. Her Ajna chakra, instead of having a red or turquoise gem, she had a green gem. Her eyes were a pine green color. Her outfit resembled Raven and Lucy's except for a few minor adjustments. Instead of the white skirt her sisters she had on camouflage pants that ended at her knees, with strings tied into loose bows on the side. Her top was the same as her sisters except it was a forest green color. Her belt in the same fashion except it had forest green instead of red or turquoise. Her fingerless gloves a murky brown color, the same as her cloak. Her boots being black.

"Nice to meet you." She said, sounding sincere.

"And this is Lucy's boyfriend, Nicholas." Raven said, waving a hand in the other direction to the guy with his arm around Lucy, a hint of sadness in her voice as she said the word boyfriend. Beastboy wondered if anyone else noticed it. Apparently from the looks of it, Lucy and Fawn did. They exchanged looks, and nodded to each other.

Nicholas was about the same height as Beastboy. His short dark brown, almost black, kept tousled on his head. His face sharp and mature. He was slightly tan, and had muscles a lot like Beastboy's. He had dark brown eyes and a slightly mischievous smirk on his face. He wore a black shirt that had no sleeves, showing off his muscles, dark blue jeans, and black biker boots.

"'Sup." Nicholas said to the four people in the room.

"Hi," Starfire said enthusiastically, jumping at Fawn and Lucy. "My names Starfire. What's your favorite color? Favorite type of the movie? Do you want to be friends?"

"Turquoise, scary, and I'd love to." Lucy said shaking Starfires hand with a smile on her face.

"Brown, action, and hell yeah!" Fawn said shaking Starfires hand with as much enthusiasm.

"What do you do?" Robin asked, curiously. "I mean, what are your powers?"

Raven looked over to Beastboy who had been watching her ever since she walked into the room. When he caught her eyes, the dryness in his mouth and throat were back. He grabbed his orange juice and started gulping it down.

"Well," Lucy said, a cocky smile on her face, glancing at Beastboy. "I have similar powers as Raven's and Fawn's here, but I can also read minds."

When she those two words, Beastboy stopped drinking his orange juice and spit it out, spraying it all over Cyborg's breakfast. Earning a kill-you-dead glare form Cyborg, a curious look from Raven and the others, and a knowing smile from Lucy and Nicholas.

"I can control minds." Fawn said, nonchalantly.

"I have super-speed, and also I can, like Lucy, read minds." Nicholas said glancing at Beastboy, who was straining to keep the shock and fear out of his face.

"I bet Kid Flash had fun with that." Cyborg mumbled to his girlfriend.

"Actually," Bee said, turning to look at Nicholas and Lucy. "He hated it. I guess reading minds has its advantages."

"Yeah it does." Nicholas said, flashing a cocky grin.

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Raven said, turning to her sisters. "What change?"

"You know," Fawn said, walking out of her boyfriends arms and wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "The change. The one that gives you control of your emotions."

"You should know. You triggered it." Lucy said doing the same as Fawn.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said, walking out of her sisters' arms and turning to Lucy. "I didn't trigger it."

"Yes, you did." Lucy said reasonably. "Your love triggered it. That's how it works."

"What do you mean?" Raven said in a strained voice. "How did my love make this happen?"

"You accepted that you were in love with someone." Fawn said, her boyfriend coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, Nicholas doing the same to Lucy. Lucy placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

'_What? Who is it that Raven's in love with?' _Beastboy thought, suddenly overcome with jealousy.

_'It's probably her boyfriend, Jett, or Jeff. Who cares what his name is! I can't believe she's in love with him.'_ Beastboy thought miserably, he started throwing his food around on his plate with his fork. Nicholas and Lucy glanced at Beastboy, then to each other, trading worried glances.

"Oh," Raven said, her eyes flickering to Beastboy's direction then back to her sisters.

"And before you say anything," Fawn said, giving Raven a knowing smile. "I have gone through the change; I just hate the color white. It makes my butt look big."

The three sisters giggled.

"Well," Robin said interrupting their giggles. "The girl's can sleep in Raven's room, and Nicholas and Aqualad can share Beastboy's room."

They each mumbled their Okays, grabbing their things and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Starfire said stopping them. "I have joyous news, friends."

"What's that Star?" Fawn said, questioningly. Lucy and Nicholas traded knowing smiles.

"I'm pregnant." Starfire said happily.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Raven walked down the hall with her sisters, Lucy and Fawn, and two of her best friends, Starfire and Bee. She was still pondering over what had taken place just a few minutes ago in the Common Room.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm pregnant." Starfire said happily._

_Robin fainted after she said those two words. Nicholas caught him just before he hit the ground. The others, with the exception of Lucy and Nicholas, jaws hit the floor._

_"Are you sure?" Raven said calmly. "Are you positive that you are pregnant?"_

_Starfire nodded, as her husband came to. He met her eyes. _

_"You're, you're pregnant?" _

_Starfire nodded, grinning. Robin burst with joy. He grabbed Starfire and spun around with her in his arms. They were laughing together in happiness. Soon though they got a little dizzy, and stopped. Starfire and Robin shared a deep kiss together. Their friends smiled at the public display of affection, Raven and Beastboy snuck glances at each other, remembering their kiss from this morning, only to look away with small blushes forming on their cheeks. Of course Nicholas and Lucy had caught glimpses of the kiss, sharing devious smiles with each other._

_"I'm gonna be a dad!" Robin shouted with excitement. Everybody walked over and congratulated the happy couple._

_"I should've mentioned this earlier," Bee said, biting her lower lip. "Jinx and Kid Flash are coming to live here with the rest of us. Scarlett and Speedy, as some of you may know, are happily married and are expecting a little girl." She explained to those who didn't know about Scarlett and Speedy's whereabouts._

_Robin was silent for what seemed like forever. He seemed to be considering this. Before he could give his final decision Lucy gave him a huge hug._

_"Thank you, Robin!" She said, happily. She broke out of the hug. "I promise, we will be no trouble at all!"_

_"You're welcome." Robin said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "We have plenty of room here for the two of them to stay."_

_"Oh, isn't this most glorious?" Starfire asked the girl's. "We can have the parties of slumber, and do the telling of secrets."_

_"Alright," Nicholas said with a devious smirk. "I like her already!"_

_"You're not invited." His girlfriend said with a smug smile on her face. This deflated him a little, but she gave him a small kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her bags. He smiled as she walked off, watching her ass a little more then he should._

_(End of Flashback)_

Raven walked through the automatic doors of her room, her sister's and friend's in tow. They awaited the arrival of their friend, Jinx. This didn't take long considering Kid Flash's super speed. When Jinx arrived the girls all hopped up from their place on the floor and wrapped her in a hug, shocking her for the moment before hugging back.

Soon, the six girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of Raven's room. Raven sat next to Lucy, who sat next to Starfire, who sat next to Bee, who sat next to Jinx, who sat next to Fawn, who sat on the other side of Raven. The girl's started talking about Starfire's pregnancy, what she'd name it if it was a girl or boy, and what it might look like.

Meanwhile, Beastboy stood in front of five men with their arms crossed, and serious expressions on their face. The second the girl's left for Raven's room, the five of them had ganged up on him.

"So," Beastboy said in the strange, awkward silence. "What's up, guys?"

"Tell her," Kid Flash said, leaning against the kitchen table next to Beastboy's plate of food, eyeing it.

"Tell who what?" Beastboy said trying to fake confusion.

"You know what," Nicholas said, catching the images of Raven flashing through Beastboy's mind.

"Would you _stop_ reading my mind?" Beastboy said aggravated. "Besides, even if I did tell her….you heard Lucy; she's in love with somebody else." He added sadly looking to the floor.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "She's in love with you."

"She's been in love with you since you two met." Aqualad added appealingly.

"No she's not," Beastboy said annoyed. He leaned back against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles, looking at each of his friends. "She's in love with her boyfriend, Jett, or Jake, whatever his name is."

"What boyfriend?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Gary?" Robin said questioningly, lifting an eyebrow at his jealous love struck friend. Realization dawned on Cyborg's face. "She broke up with him."

"Why?" Beastboy asked stunned that he didn't hear about this.

"She caught him in bed with another woman. It happened three or four weeks ago, she didn't care though." Robin said, thinking back on the conversation she had had with him and Cyborg. "Actually when she saw them, she did the strangest thing. Strange even for Raven."

"She thanked him and left with a smile on her face." Cyborg said with a weird look on his face.

"He cheated on her? Why didn't she tell me? I would've beaten him to a bloody pulp!" Beastboy said getting off the back of the couch, shocked that this had happened, pissed at _him_ for doing this to her, and hurt that Raven would keep something this horrible from him.

"She knew how you would react; she didn't want you to beat the life out of someone she didn't give a damn about." Cyborg said, smiling at the words she had used when she told him and Robin.

"Then why did she go out with him if she didn't care about him?" Beastboy asked scrunching his eyebrows together, confused, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"To make you jealous." Kid Flash stated matter-of-factly. His eyes off Beastboy's now empty plate.

"To get back at you for Terra." Aqualad added softly.

"Terra was just a friend." Beastboy said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Didn't look like it for awhile. You hurt Raven bad, even though she wasn't showing it, she was hurt." Cyborg said softly.

"I was scared, ok?" Beastboy confessed looking at the ground. "I was scared she'd reject me if told her how I felt about her, scared she'd break my heart. I knew Terra liked me so I just, I don't know, I took advantage of the opportunity. Terra asked me out. I never expected Raven to get hurt. I accepted but when we went to the carnival I was sort of glad when I found out that she was Slade's apprentice. I was hurt though, when she started attacking us, she used to be our friend. We trusted her. After everything that happened with Terra, I don't know, I was just scared that Raven hated me."

There was a long silence after Beastboy spoke.

"Come on," Nicholas sighed, breaking the silence, grabbing Beastboy's bicep and pulling him towards the Common Room doors, the others following behind.

"Where are we going?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"The girl's are fixing to play a game," Nicholas said pulling Beastboy down the hallway, shooting a devious smirk over his shoulder as they got closer to Raven's room. "And we're going to listen."

"Won't your girlfriend kill us?" Beastboy asked.

"Nah, I'm her weakness," Nicholas said nonchalantly. "So I'm safe."

"That doesn't comfort me at all." Robin said.

Kid Flash shushed them placing his ear to the door next to Beastboy, Cyborg, and Aqualad. Nicholas and Robin shrugged at each other and placed their ears to the door as well. From the sound of it the game was just starting.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

"Let's play a game," Lucy said with a devious smile.

"Like?" Raven asked, sounding interested.

"_Truth _or _Dare_." She stated with a mischievous smile.

"Oooo sounds like fun." Jinx said smiling in way you'd think was illegal.

"I'm game." Bumblebee said. "I like a challenge."

"Me too." Fawn said, eyeing her sister suspiciously. She was up to something. Lucy smiled like an angel back at her. Yep, definitely up to something.

"Most glorious, friends." Starfire said happily. "Please, who goes first?"

"Bee," Lucy said, graciously. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hit me with your best dare." Bumblebee said with a dangerous smile.

Lucy considered this, looking around the room, her eyes stopping on the door with a shocked face which instantly turned into an evil smile. "I dare you to…" She walked over to Bumblebee, and whispered into her ear. Bumblebee's face had shock written all over it, but she nodded defiantly.

Bumblebee walked over to Starfire, whispered in her ear what Lucy told her. Starfire had surprise on her face but she nodded. They walked to Raven's window, opened it and flew out. As Raven watched what her two friends were doing, she hardly had time to see her sister whisper to Jinx and Fawn, who nodded in agreement after they recovered from their shock. She sent a thought to her boyfriend, who whispered the plan to the boys.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked curious.

"Oh," Lucy said, smiling when she got Robin and the others okay on the plan. "I just told them to race each other to the mall and pick up a couple of things."

"Oh." Raven said, wondering what things she sent them to get.

"Don't worry about it Ravie." Lucy said reading her mind. She waved her hand at Raven like it was hardly something to worry about, while turning to Fawn. "Fawn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Fawn said with an angelic smile.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Flashes from this morning went through Raven's mind. Raven snuck a glance at Lucy to see if caught them, either she did and was good at hiding it, or she was too busy with focusing on Fawn to probe Raven's mind.

"Aqualad." She said, blushing a bit.

"Ooo," Jinx said with a sly smile. "Was it good? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Fawn said, smiling at the memory of their first kiss. "Very much actually."

"Jinxie," Lucy cooed, getting Jinx's attention, with a small smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jinx said her sly smile still in place.

"I dare you to…" She looked around the room, her eyes resting on the clock beside Raven's bed, 2 0'clock. She looked over to her purple-haired sister and smiled kindly, making Raven feel like she was about to fall into a trap. "Give Ravie a make-over tonight."

Jinx cast a sideways glance to the unsuspecting empath, and gave her warmest smile. "Sure. This ought to be fun."

"Ravie," Lucy called to her sister. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Raven said, she thought that was the safest choice.

"Who is it your in love with?" Lucy, Jinx and Fawn said at once. Raven paled instantly, she stood up so fast she felt like she was about to throw up. She took a deep breath, facing her sisters and one of her best friends.

"No one," She said in her old monotone voice. The three of them stood up, standing closer to Raven.

"Raven," Lucy said calmly, walking over to her sister and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I've been reading your mind the whole time I've been here, and I know enough to know that that's a lie."

"Come on, Raven." Jinx said smiling. "It's just us girl's. You can trust us not to tell a soul."

"Yeah, Come on Raven." Fawn said pleadingly. Raven considered this. She could tell a lie but Lucy would catch her in it, so that option was out of the question. She sighed, nothing left to do but tell the truth.

"Ok," Raven said softly. "But you have to promise you _will not_ tell anyone. Especially him."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy waved her hand like it was hardly something that mattered. Raven sighed, looking to the ground she said, "Its Beetbuy."

"Huh?" Jinx said lifting Raven's chin up, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. "Say it loud and proud, Hun."

Raven took in a deep breath and let it out, with a pretty blush she said, "It's Beastboy! I'm in love with Beastboy!"

The three girls smiled.

"Jinxie, would you like to do the honors?" Lucy asked with a sly smile.

"I most certainly would." Jinx said, her smile mirroring Lucy's. With a snap of her fingers, Jinx sent a wave of pink energy at Raven's door, causing it to open and, much to Ravens utter horror, have a green skinned man fall through the entryway and land on the floor with a thud. He looked up, and met Raven's eyes. The five men were standing behind him, in the entryway, staring at her with smirks on their faces, their arms crossed over their chests. She turned to her sisters, and Jinx. They had the same smirks the guys had, and they had their arms crossed as well. She finally looked down at Beastboy, meeting his gaze evenly.

"Raven, I really..." Beastboy couldn't find the words to say it. Not here. He stood and walked over to Raven grabbing her wrist, gently but firmly.

"We need to talk." He pulled her to the roof and let go of her wrist. He watched as she eyed him with anger for spying on them, and when he couldn't take that look anymore he pulled her close and hugged her with enough strength to make Starfire jealous. He broke the hug, looking out at the lake.

"Raven for a long time I've had feelings for this girl. She's so amazing. I've loved her ever since I met her." He would always have more courage around her.

Raven felt tears sting her eyes as he said this. _'I knew it. I just knew it. He's in love with someone else. He's going to tell me he just wants to be friends.'_ She thought as a tear escaped her eye. Beastboy turned to look at her, noticing she was crying, mistaking her tears for happiness, he put a hand to her cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Relishing the moment.

"Do you know who that girl is Raven?" Beastboy asked, admiring her beauty in the sunlight. She opened her eyes, the reality of the situation coming back to her, and stepped back, away from him, away from his touch. More tears flowed down her cheeks. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Its fine, Beastboy." Raven said, smiling at him through her tears. Her voice cracked as she spoke. This kind of pain was unbearable for her. Her heart was literally in pieces. "I shouldn't have fallen in love like this again, not after what had happened with him. I understand that you just want to be friends. I understand. I really do."

"Raven," Beastboy said concern lacing his voice. He was scared she had changed her mind about loving him. He took a step towards her, only to have her take several steps back. That put an ache to his chest. "What are you-?"

She cut him off, turning around; she spoke as she walked towards the door that led inside. "I hope you and that girl have a happy life together."

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled, running and grabbing her forearm, turning her to face him. "It's you."

"What?" Raven asked confused. She looked into his eyes as he wiped the rest of her tears away softly with his thumb.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Raven." He said gently, cupping her face in his hands. "Raven, the moment I first saw you I knew there was something special about you. You are one in a million. Any man should count himself lucky if he got to be with a girl like you. You saved my life time and time again; I love you with all my heart. I truly do."

"You are by far the sweetest, kindest and the hottest man I have ever met." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well I promise to be everything I can be for you." He said leaning in ever so slowly as did she.

"You already are." She whispered before their lips meet in a very passionate and hot kiss. When they broke the kiss, they kept their faces inches apart, their breathing hard.

"Well it's about time." A voice said from the doorway that led inside the tower. Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Fawn, Lucy, Robin, Aqualad, and Nicholas stood there with relieved smiles plastered on their faces.

"Heh," Beastboy said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, blushing along with Raven. "How-how long have you guys been standing there?"

"Well right about when you started talking about having feelings for this girl." Lucy said while walking up to them, slapping Beastboy hard on the forearm.

"Ow!" Beastboy shouted, rubbing his forearm where she had hit him. He was definitely going to have a bruise there later on.

"Nice save though." Lucy added with a small smile, hugging him. She whispered in his ear, "Promise to take good care of her."

"I swear it," Beastboy whispered, hugging her back. "I won't let anything harm her."

"You better keep that promise, Logan." Lucy said backing out of the hug. He was stunned that she knew his last name, but immediately remembered she could read minds. He turned to his girlfriend, and smiled as she talked to Jinx and Fawn. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She turned and smiled her warmest smile at him.

"Do you want to go on a triple-date tonight? Just you, me, your sister's and their boyfriends?" He asked, interlacing his hand in her long hair. Before she could give her reply though, her two sisters jumped over at them.

"We'd love to." Lucy said grabbing her hand, Fawn grabbing the other. "Come, Ravie, Star and Bee are back with the supplies."

"What supplies?" Raven asked, a little scared of the way her sister's were looking at her. She shot a help look over her shoulder to her boyfriend. He smiled at her, with loving eyes. Those eyes made what her sister's were about to do just a little bit bearable. They met Jinx at the doorway; she had an amused smirk on her face.

"Told you this was going to be fun." Jinx said as she led the three downstairs.

* * *

_~R&R~_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it! Sorry this ones short, haven't had enough time due to the wedding. ^^"

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

"Close your eyes." Jinx instructed, as she carefully applied ebony black eyeliner to the top lids of Lucy's bare eyes. Fawn, Lucy, Jinx, Starfire, and Bumblebee all sat in Raven's room, Star, Bee, and Fawn on Raven's bed, Jinx standing in front of Lucy, who was sitting in a chair in front of her sister's mirror and gothic vanity table that Starfire had forced her to buy. She hadn't used it since. The five of them waiting for Raven to return from her shower.

Lucy and Fawn had already taken showers as the girls ate, claiming to have eaten before they arrived. Raven left to take her shower, leaving the five girls to walk to go to Raven's room to get the other girls ready.

"Raven sure is taking a long time," Fawn said looking at the clock on the bedside table, 6 o' clock. "She's been in the shower for_ over_ twenty minutes."

"This coming from the girl that was in the shower for _nearly_ an hour," Lucy said, turning as Jinx finished applying the eyeliner to the top of her eyelids, and shooting her sister an exasperated look.

"I had to shave," Fawn said, lifting her bare, smooth leg and pointing at it. She wore a short silky pine green robe. Her hair was currently being blown dry by Bumblebee, as Starfire ran a brush through the long hair. She had already had her makeover from Jinx.

"Well so did I," Lucy said as Jinx grabbed her chin and gently turned her head so that Lucy was facing her. "And it only took me ten minutes."

"Look up." Jinx instructed softly. She carefully applied the black eyeliner to the bottom lids of Lucy's eyes. Lucy wore a robe similar to Fawn's, the only difference being that it was turquoise. Fawn rolled her carefully made up eyes, turning to face Starfire and Bumblebee.

"So when are we going to get to see our outfits?" She asked curious and a little excited. The two girls wouldn't show the outfits to any of the three girls for some reason, not even Jinx knows what they look like.

"Please tell me you didn't buy me anything _pink_." Raven said seriously, saying the word in utter disgust, as she walked through the automatic doors into her room, ruffling her long wet hair with her towel as she walked into the room. She wore the same silky purple robe she had worn this morning.

"Nope," Bumblebee said, smiling proudly. "We got you something better."

Jinx had just finished Lucy's make-over and passed her over to Bumblebee, who was ready with the blow dryer, a comb, and bobby pins. The pink haired teen motioned for Raven to take a seat in front of her.

"Close your eyes," Jinx said, picking up something from the table behind her. She turned around to find Raven looking at her, worry evident in eyes.

"Don't worry Raven," Jinx said guessing at what she was worried about. She placed a hand under the amethyst eyed teens chin, smiling down at her as she tilted her head up to look her straight in the eye. "Beast boy really likes you. Anyone can see that plain as day."

Raven smiled up at her best friend, silently thanking her with her eyes. Jinx nodded, it was amazing how much she had changed since meeting Kid Flash.

"Besides," The pink haired girl said with a sly smile. "I'm going to make you look so hot; Beast boy is not going to be able to stop drooling over how incredible you look."

She winked at Raven, as she blushed, thinking about Beast boy. Jinx tilted her chin up, raising a tube of liquid eye liner with the other hand.

"Now," The pink haired sorceress said, completely focused. "Close your eyes."

~BbxRae~

"Dudes," Beast boy said frantically to his fives friends. "What am I going to wear?"

He was holding up two shirts for his friend's approval. A yellow shirt with a huge red spot, which looked a lot like ketchup, on the front in one hand, in the other was a green shirt with an unidentifiable yellow stain on the left sleeve.

"Nothing you own obviously," Cyborg mumbled.

The six boys were currently standing in the middle of Beast boy's now clean room. Kid Flash had freaked at the sight of the room the second he walked through the automatic doors. He had cleaned it in just thirty seconds, forcing thirty dollars out of his green friend's wallet.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad let out an audible sigh as they each thumbed through Beast boys now hung up clothes, most of them being worn out, permanently stained, too small, or too childish.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear," Beast boy said, dropping down on one of the single beds, the six boys had taken apart the bunk bed and made it into two separate beds, pointy ears drooping down sadly. "Raven's going to dump me, and we haven't even been together but for two hours."

"Come on B," Cyborg said, dropping down on the bed beside his best friend, making the bed creak a little under his weight. "Raven wouldn't dump you…she'd kill you."

"Gee, thanks Cy," Beast boy said sarcastically. "That sure helps a lot."

"No problem," Cyborg said smiling, having no idea his green friend was being sarcastic.

"What he means is," Robin said gently, casting a stern look at a guilty looking Cyborg before turning back to his green friend. "As crazy as this sounds, Raven likes you, Beast boy. A lot. She's not the type of person to break up with a guy because of what he wears."

"You're right," Beast boy said, straightening up a little. He smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys."

He lost his smile and fell back on the bed as his current situation hit him. "I still have _nothing_ to wear. What am I going to do?"

"I might have something." Kid Flash said, grabbing his five friends arms and running as fast as the speed of light to the apartment he had been sharing with Jinx, stopping in front of two story high doors. The five boys stood as Kid Flash opened the two doors. Their mouths dropping to the floor as they stood there, gawking at the massive walk-in closet as Kid Flash put arm around Beast boy's shoulders and waving his hand, Broadway style, in the direction of the closet.

"Welcome to_ Le Closet_ _de_ Wally West."

* * *

_~R&R~_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it! Ok I've made only a few changes:

1) Bee and Cy are married, and Bee is 8 months pregnant

2) Jinx and Kid Flash are also married and trying to have a baby.

3)The only one's not married are Bb & Rae. Nicholas & Lucky as well as Aqualad & Fawn are fiance.

Ok now that thats cleared up, If you have any ?s leave a review or send me a PM. On with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

Beast boy, with the help of his friends, finally decided on a white wife beater (A/N: Why do they call it that?) Tank top, dark jeans, a purple plaid, short sleeved, button down shirt that is open in the front and purple converse. Nicholas had on a plain black T-shirt, dark jeans, and black and gray converse. Aqualad wore a blue T-shirt with a black design on the front, dark jeans, and black converse.

The three men were currently leaning against the bar table on the opposite side of the stove, waiting for their date's. Robin, Cyborg, and Kid Flash were sitting on the U-shaped couch, waiting to see the girl's makeovers.

"Man, Wally," Beast boy said, still in disbelief after returning back to the tower from his blue eyed friend's apartment. "I still don't believe you have a closet that _big_, and not even share it with Jinx."

"Yeah, I know Logan," The blue eyed speedster said glancing at the digital clock on the stove, while running a hand through his red hair, 7:20. "Jinx still teases me for it."

"Speaking of Jinx," Robin said, standing up. "What is taking them so long?"

"Their girls, man" Cyborg said, with an exhausted look, just as Jinx, Bumblebee, and Starfire walked through the automatic doors. The two men sitting next to him started waving their hands frantically at him, pointing at the direction of the doors. "They need to make themselves look good for-what? Their right behind me, aren't they?"

Robin face-palmed as Kid Flash nodded sullenly. The sound of a throat being cleared behind him, made Cyborg turn around with a scared look on his face. Jinx, Bumblebee, and Starfire stood at the entrance of the doorway, with their arms crossed over their chests, fierce looks on each of their faces.

"We what, Victor?" Bumblebee asked in a feisty tone, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Um," Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his head, looking to his friends for help.

"This one's all you buddy," Beast boy said with a sympathetic look.

"Well?" Bumblebee asked impatiently.

"Well uh-you're…you're all very beautiful." Cyborg said trying to come up with a good excuse to win his pregnant wife over.

"And?" Bumblebee asked leaning her upper torso forward.

"And…you…you're always right?" Cyborg said, the last word coming out as a whimper.

"You got that right," His wife said as he let out a sigh of relief. She added with a devious smirk. "But you're still sleeping on the couch."

He cried a little as his friends snickered into their palms. Jinx cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the six men.

"Moving on," Jinx said, placing her arms behind her back.

~BbxRae~

Jinx, Starfire, and Bumblebee walked through the automatic doors, leaving Lucy, Fawn, and a very nervous Raven out in the shadows of the hallway. Raven watched as the boys stood in the middle of the Operations Room, Beast boy in crystal clear view of the doors. She heard Jinx make a comment to her husband about taking the five men to his private mall. Kid Flash groaned as four of his friends snickered behind their hands, with the exception of Beast boy whom kept his eyes glued to the doors. Raven knew he couldn't see her, even with his incredible eyesight, but the intensity of his gaze made her feel as if he could see right through her.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Jinx. The pink haired sorceress, with a sly smirk, stuck her head out into the hallway and motioned for the three sisters to come. Raven stood frozen in place as she watched her two sisters walk through the Operation Rooms doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em ya think I wulda put some new episodes up by now? Stop askin'!

* * *

The second Raven's sisters walked through the open doors, their fiancés jaws dropped to the floor, rendering them speechless. Beast boy barely cast a glance at the two satisfied sisters, he kept his eyes on the doors, his nervous hands shoved deep into the pockets of the dark jeans he wore. He'd seen a flicker of the two girls to know what they were wearing though. Lucy was wearing a turquoise colored, one-shoulder draped mini dress, and shiny black open-toed, knee-high boots. Her hair up in a tight fitted bun on the back of her head, her turquoise tips sticking out around the center. Her makeup consisted of dark black eyeliner outlining her eyes, making her turquoise eyes look stunning, thick mascara making her eyelashes almost touch her eyebrows, and a light rose colored lipstick painted her smooth lips.

Fawn wore a black leather mini skirt over black fishnet stockings, a belly dance dark green crop top, and black knee-high leather boots. Her _long_ red-orange hair in a side ponytail, spilling tight curls over her left shoulder. Her makeup consisted of a light green eye shadow with black eyeliner outlining the corners of her eyes, and a light brush of mascara. She wore a light coat of lip gloss, giving her lips a slight shine.

Jinx noticed that Raven still had not come through the doors; she poked her pink haired head out into the dark hallway, and motioned for Raven to come.

"Come on Raven," The pink haired sorceress said gently. Beast boy waited nervously fiddling with his fingers in his pockets as Jinx took one look around the room before disappearing out into the shadows of the hallway. Five minutes passed, Beast boy waited, getting worried by each passing minute. Finally, Jinx walked back into the room, a satisfied smirk on her face, and walked straight into her husband's outstretched arms.

A few seconds later, Raven walked into the room looking down at the ground. She wore black low-rise leather pants, a cropped black long-sleeve sweater, followed by a cropped black down vest with fur-trimmed hood, and criss-cross ankle boots. A dozen gold bangles decorated her arms, her hands were stuffed in the pockets of the cropped black vest, and the fur-trimmed hood was up, covering her face entirely with a shadow.

'_Wow,'_ Beast boy thought, taking a nervous gulp. '_She looks so beautiful but….'_

Beast boy slowly made his way up the stairs to stand in front of her, his mouth parted slightly. He took his hands out of his pockets, as she lifted her hooded head to look up at him, her smooth lips and small chin being the only thing the light illuminated. He gulped silently and, hesitantly, brought his hands to rest on either side of the fur-trimmed hood, grasping it firmly. Raven lifted her hands to grasp his wrists, stopping him momentarily. There was no space between their bodies, and he was sure she could feel his body shaking with every beat his heart made.

"Trust me," Beast boy whispered huskily. He saw her bite her lower lip a few seconds before moving her delicate hands to cover his green ones. They slowly lifted the hood and brought it down to rest on her shoulders, revealing her eyes shut tight. She wore her hair up in a messy bun, a few wavy tendrils falling out of the up do, some tendrils around her pretty little heart shaped face, and gold stand out hoops pierced her ears.

Beast boy stood awestruck by her beauty. He gently removed his hands from the hood of her vest, and brought a crooked finger under her delicate chin, lifting it, gently to face him. He brought his other hand to cradle the nape of her neck gently in his palm. A few silky strands of lavender hair fell back as he brought her face closer to his. He noticed her mouth was slightly parted as she took in uneven breaths.

"Open your eyes, Rae," He whispered, softly brushing his lips against her smooth ones. She lifted her eyelids, slowly. She met his eyes, which caused him to lose his breath, and his mind to go foggy. He felt his heart stop, and go into overdrive when she flicked her amethyst irises up to meet his emerald ones. Her eyes were carefully outlined with glittery black eye shadow, framed by thick, long eyelashes. He was dead-on sure that she could hear his heartbeat wildly now. He brushed his lips against hers softly.

'_She's so….'_ Beast boy thought, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, both of their eyes fluttering shut as he said, "_Breathtaking."_

"Garfield…" Raven whispered against his lips, causing a shiver to go up his spine at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He kissed her. She kissed back, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth, sending shivers up and down their spines at the feel of the new sensation. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, lost in each others kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two lovers to break the heated kiss, instead of stepping away from her, Beast boy placed his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face as he brushed his thumb softly against her temple. Placing a small kiss at the tip of her nose, he stepped to the side, standing next to her as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Wow, Raven," Robin said in a brotherly tone, holding his pregnant wife's hand. "You look great. You've really outdone yourself Jinx."

"Thank you, Richard." Both girls said perfectly in sync with each other. Beast boy, holding his girlfriends hand, stepped down the steps to join the others. After a couple of minutes of listening to Aqualad and Nicholas fighting over who got to drive the T-car, it was decided that Cyborg drop the four of them off and pick them up. Beast boy walked Raven out to his shiny forest green motorcycle, handing her his forest green helmet after kissing her lightly on the lips. After she put it on, she straddled the motorcycle behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist slowly. He lost his concentration at trying to start the motorcycle, at the touch of her soft hands on his waist; he felt a boiling at the lower part of his stomach. He breathed in, hoping to gain control over this feeling. He started the motorcycle as Raven laid her head on his back, holding on tight as they sped off after the others.

"So," Raven asked her boyfriend in a shy, excited tone. "Where are we going?"

* * *

~R&R~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans, if I did don't cha think BB and Rae would be together by now?**

**This chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the help of my new friend, WolfBloodBaptism! Thank you so very much for all of your help! *Round of applause***

**Okay, now on with the show!**

"Actually," Beast Boy said with a smile on his face as he parked his motorcycle in front of a fancy looking restraunt. "_We_ are going out to eat. I already told the others about it, and we're just going to meet up with them after this."

"Beast Boy…" Raven said gazing at the restraunt in awe as she took the green helmet off her head and placing on the motorcycle. "It's beautiful and very expensive… Are you sure you could afford this?"

"Don't worry about it." The green man said, taking his girlfriends hand and walking side by side through the doors into the fancy restraunt.

"Do you have reservations?" The snotty looking maître d' said, cocking an eyebrow at the two's outfits. "Or the wrong restraunt?"

"Yes, Garfield Logan" Beast Boy said keeping his calm as his girlfriend sent death glares at the back of the maître d' as he checked the large book in his hands.

"Ah, here we are. Logan, party of two." The maître d' said, walking towards a quiet room, the two following him, hands still entwined. He led the two to a table in the middle of the room, people around them whispering to each other about the odd couple's outfits. The two completely ignored them.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The snotty maître d' said, walking away from the table. Beast Boy went over to the nearest seat and held it out for Raven, she smiled at him as she sat down in the seat and he returned the smile as he pushed her chair closer to the table, gently. He walked over to his seat across from her and seated himself, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looked down at the table shyly, noticing for the first time that it was decorated beautifully with red rose petals, crystal candelabra, and elegant silverware. She looked around the room in awe and wonder, noticing the huge chandelier above them and the soft music swirling around the beautiful atmosphere. She returned her gaze back to her boyfriend, to find him staring at her with a pleased smile on his face.

"You've really outdone yourself, Beast Boy." She said smiling back at him, the light of the candle shone on her face, making her look soft. Her amethyst eyes dancing in the flicker of the light. Beast Boy's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her beauty. "I never knew you could be this…"

"Romantic?" Beast Boy offered with a soft smile as he reached for her hand lying on the table. Raven watched as their hands met in the middle of the table, fingers brushing the others as they interlocked, palms pressed together. Raven met Beast Boys emerald eyes, biting her lower lip, knowing that for once in her life everything was perfect. Beast Boy smiled, winking at her as he opened his menu in front of him with his free hand. Raven blushed at the wink a little, but smiled and did the same.

Their waitress walked over to them notepad in front of her face, so all that was showing was her long blonde hair. When she made it to the couple's table, she stopped and turned her body towards them, still writing in her notepad. She was wearing a white button down dress shirt, with a black tie, tucked into a knee length black skirt, and a short maroon colored apron. She finished writing, tucking the note in the pocket of her short apron, not casting the couple a glance.

"Hello," The blonde girl said, making Beast Boy and Ravens heads snap up from their menus and look at each other, then to the waitress. "My name is Terra and I… Beast Boy?"

"Terra?" Beast Boy said looking up at the blonde, then to Raven, who was staring at the blonde with a blank look on her face. Terra turned her gaze away from Beast Boy to meet Ravens eyes.

"What are you…" Terra said, stopping when she caught site of their entwined hands in the middle of the table, she frowned a bit. "Oh."

Raven sensed feelings of shock, surprise, and something else she couldn't quite understand radiating from the blue eyed blonde, and tried to let go of Beast Boys hand, but he held on to her hand tightly, as if she were his life line. She looked up and met her boyfriend's eyes, she could feel as well as see relaxation, easiness, and love radiating off of him. She gave him a small smile, feeling somewhat relaxed.

"Well," Terra said smiling, gaining the attention of the happy couple inn front of her. "It's about time you two got together. How long has it taken?"

"…. About three years." Beast Boy said, looking dumbfounded up at the blonde.

"Really?" Terra said, turning to Raven in disbelief, who nodded solemnly as an answer. Terra turned her gaze to Beast Boy, shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow Beast Boy and I thought you were actually _smarter_ than that."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said defensively. The two girls giggled, and Terra noticed that nothing had blown up. She pointed accusingly at Raven, who had stopped giggling at this point.

"Hey, you… your powers didn't blow anything up!" She said with mild shock.

"Yes," Raven said smiling at Beast Boy, who gladly returned the smile. "I have gained full control of my powers… my emotions, too."

"That's great!" She said, finally she noticed the time. "Ah, shit, my managers going to have my head if I don't get back to work. So, guys what'll it be? You know they sell burgers here, right? I think you should try that." She leaned in to whisper, putting her hand on the other side of her mouth. "The other food here sucks."

The two of them considered this, looking over their menu's once more, finally deciding it best to go with the blonde waitress' option. Terra wrote down their orders quickly in her notepad, before pocketing the material.

"Well," Terra said smiling at the two. "I'm glad you guys have finally gotten together… even though it did take a while… I swear, I thought I would've had to come back and make Raven jealous all… over again."

"Terra," Raven said softly, sensing the emotions coming from the blonde haired girl, turning her gaze to meet two blue eyes. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Um," Terra said, looking over to see if her manager was looking for her. She bit her lower lip, when she saw no one was there and her manager's door was closed. She finally turned back to the two Titans, her former teammates, her former friends. "Yeah, I… I'm sorry… about everything, truly I am… and I… I've been going to therapy and… it's been helping me… a lot. I sort of met someone there… a guy." She smiled at the memory of first meeting him, gaining happy smiles from the two in front of her. "His name is Trevor. Trevor McCoy. He's really sweet… just like Beast Boy… except I'm not using him to make someone realize her feelings."

"You are forgiven," Raven said with a smile, sensing the sincerity in the blondes emotions as well as her voice, standing up to hug the slightly shocked blonde girl. "I'm happy you found someone, too. It sounds like you've made a lot of progress in therapy."

"Thank you, Raven," The blue eyed blonde said, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She turned to the green man still sitting down at the elegant table.

"Of course," Beast Boy whispered, hugging the blonde girl quickly. "If she forgives you I forgive you, and I'm also happy you have found someone to make you happy, you deserve it. I'm proud of you for doing well in therapy as well."

"Thank you both so much," Terra said, wiping away the rest of her tears as the two sat back down. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I hope this means we could try to be friends."

"Definitely." Raven said with a smile, handing the blonde their menus. She grabbed them, walking away after she said she would be back with their drinks. Terra returned a few minutes later with two wine glasses, filling them with non-alcoholic wine, then left to check on their food.

"That was… interesting." Beast Boy said, not really sure what to make of the sudden encounter with his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes, it was," Raven said taking a sip of the red colored wine. "I'm glad she's making such great progress, you know?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, eyeing the red wine in his glass as if it would come alive and attack him.

"It's safe to drink the wine, Beast Boy." Raven said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Are you sure?" He said still eyeing the wine glass like it was dangerous. "Cause I mean what if it was made out of some type of poison that kills us?"

Raven looked at him in humor and disbelief; she reached across the table, touching his hand with her fingertips. "Trust me; would I ever lie to you?"

"No, I guess not." He said, lifting the glass. Raven watched as her boyfriend took a sip of the wine only to have him spit it back out into the glass a few seconds later, she giggled behind her hand as he continuously scraped his tongue over and over with his two front teeth, disgust evident on his face.

"That," Beast Boy said pointing to the wine glass, as he met his girlfriends gaze. "Was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted."

"Knew you wouldn't like it," Raven said fighting another round of giggles. Beast Boy smiled at this just as Terra returned with their dinner. She left after making sure everything was okay.

"So," Raven said, placing a napkin in her lap. "This is a really nice place for a first date. Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Yes, Raven," He said taking a bite out of his burger, taking time to chew and swallow before continuing. "I have a lot of money. Considering the money my parents left me, and the money Rita and Steve left me, I'm basically set for life."

"Wow," She said in amazement. "That's great."

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Sure." Raven said relieved that he was the one to ask first. "Ask me anything."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans, if I did don't cha think BB and Rae would be together by now?**

**For those of you who are reading it, I will be uploading a new chapter for Somewhere Out There sometime tomorrow**

**Okay, now on with the show!**

_1 year later_

_(Flashback)_

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Kid Flash walked through the automatic doors of the Operations Room, laughing at a comment Kid Flash had made about Robin dealing with Starfires mood swings throughout the previous months. With Nicholas and Lucy off on their honeymoon, and Aqualad and Fawn leaving for theirs a few days after, the tower had been quiet lately. All except for the past weeks.

The three men stopped laughing as soon as they saw the said Titan lay sleeping on the U-shaped couch. The three walked over quietly leaning over the black haired man.

"Wow passed out at 4 in the afternoon." Cyborg said, looking over at the digital clock on the stove then back to the sleeping man on the couch. "Next thing you know he's going to be wearing elastic pants…. Let's put his hand in warm water."

"Cy, that's childish." Beast Boy said, putting his fisted hands on his hips. "We'll write on his forehead."

He grabbed a sharpie off the kitchen table as Kid Flash sat on the other end of the couch, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms behind his head, eyes closed. Both men looked over at him, figuring he'd join in on at a chance to prank the leader. The two looked back at each other and shrugged, leaning back over the black haired martial artist.

Beast Boy gets close to his leaders forehead with the sharpie just as Robins wakes up looking at his green friend with a sharpie in his hand.

"Hey Robin," The green man said in a not-so-innocent tone of voice, as Robin looked from the sharpie to him, and back again.

"What are you doing?" Robin said, sitting up while wiping his face.

"B was gonna draw on you," Cyborg said, pointing to his green friend accusingly, who only glared back menacingly.

"Yeah but in my defense I was bored, so…" Beast Boy said, looking at the drowsy eyed man, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well at least you were only going to write on my forehead." Robin said, getting off the couch to stretch. "Wally put my hand in warm water."

As Robin sent the red haired speedster a death glare, Beast Boy and Cyborg slapped him high-fives. Jinx walked through the doors wearing a short skirt and a cropped tank top with her pink hair down. Wally's eyes were on her the second she walked through the doors, following her every move as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing a container of strawberries and setting them on the counter in the kitchen area.

"Can you do anything else besides stare?" The pink haired sorceress said smiling as she ate a strawberry. Kid Flash, who was drooling at the sight of his wife being seductive, quickly composed himself.

"Not with Richie, Vic, and Logan in the room." The red haired speedster said flashing his wife the smile that he knew she could not resist. Jinx smiled seductively at this, and turned towards the doors, swishing her hips from side to side as she walked.

"Then let's take this somewhere else," She said, throwing a teasing smile over her shoulder as the doors opened. "Shall we?"

Wally, in a flash, had scooped his wife up off the floor bridal style. He, along with a laughing pink haired sorceress in his arms, raced off towards the room that the two currently occupied. The three that remained in the room tried to shake off the awkwardness of the scene they had just witnessed.

"So," Robin said, looking at his green friend in curiosity. "Do you have everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said, looking towards his two friends nervously. "Is it always like this when you're about to do something this big?"

"Well," Cyborg said, placing an arm around the green changelings shoulders as Robin placed his elbow on the changelings other shoulder, leaning against his green friend.

"It goes differently for certain people, I guess." Robin said looking at his friend.

"How'd it go for you guys?" Beast Boy asked in curiosity, looking at each of his friends in turn.

"Well," Robin said, gaining the attention of his two friends. "For me, it was the scariest thing I had ever had to go through. I mean the thought of her saying no, the very thought of losing her forever, was pure torture… but in the end everything worked out great."

Beast Boy stared at his masked friend in pure horror, his mouth agape. Cyborg shut his green friend's mouth with his metal index finger, just as four girls, and two babies, walked into the Operation Room from their trip to the Jump City mall.

"Richard," Starfire said, carefully placing a weeping three month old baby in her husband's outstretched arms. "I think someone needs a diaper change."

"Come on, Krystal," The proud masked man said, smiling at the baby in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek before leaving the room. "Let's go change that stinky diaper."

"Nightstar seems to be warming up to her daddy a lot lately." Terra said, watching the two leave the room. "It's good to see him have someone that cares for him as much as you, Star."

"Yes," Starfire said, eyes gleaming. "He was so scared she wouldn't like him. It is good to see her warm up to him, for her as well."

"Same for Victor as well," Bumblebee said, gently handing their son to her husband. "Mark needs to be fed."

"So," Raven said, handing her shopping bags to Karen as she headed to Raven's room, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck causing him to momentarily forget all his worries about the night he had planned for the two up ahead. "What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Beast Boy said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her delicate looking waist and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I like surprises." She said smirking as they pulled away from the kiss.

_(End of Flashback)_

Beast Boy stood at the edge of the roof, starring out at the full moon above the ocean. He turned around to find the girl of his dreams standing at the doorway that led from the roof to the stairs. Raven stepped into the light of the moon and Beast Boy felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her. Raven had had help from Terra, Starfire, and Bumblebee in getting the perfect outfit for tonight. It was, after all, their one year anniversary.

She wore a leatherette Moto jacket with a tabbed collar, exposed zippers zigzagging across the front and back, four faux snap pockets it had a zip down front, that was undone, the waist snaps closed. It had long sleeves with snapped closed cuffs.

She wore a strapless studded black leather-looking dress under it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, studded straps criss-crossing along the bodice, finishing with a belt-like band, with gradient bands striping the flared skirt that stops just above the knee. Her violet hair was flowing in waves down her back, some strands falling gracefully in front of her eyes due to the light breeze. She wore no trace of makeup, except for a swipe of lip gloss and brush of mascara. She had a shy smile on her face as she looked into Beast Boy's emerald eyes.

"Rae," He said, as soon as he found his voice. "You lo… you look _amazing_."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Gar." Raven said, shyly grabbing his hand. He smiled brightly at her when she said his nickname, the name only she was allowed to call him, and hence the reason everybody called him Logan. He wore black dress pants, a white button down shirt, and an undone black bowtie.

He guided his girlfriend to the table set in the middle of the roof, with the help of some of the team; he was able to set the table as an exact replica of the table from the restraunt they had gone to on their first date. To say Raven was amazed would have been an understatement.

The two happily enjoyed the night as they ate something Beast Boy made. To Ravens utter shock and surprise, he had made her chicken parmesan with actual chicken. When she had asked why he did that, he replied, "Your worth it, your worth everything. I'd do anything for you. Even if it means cooking an animal, I'd do it for you." Raven blushed and mumbled a thank you, as she finished her dinner.

"So," Raven said, gazing lovingly at Beast Boy from across the table as he placed their finished dessert plates on a cart Cyborg had brought up to the roof a few hours before the date had started. "This is really lovely Gar, I mean it. I love it."

"I hoped you would." He said smiling as he grabbed her hand and led her to the spotlight the moonlight had made on the roof, turning on some soft music in the process. The two danced closely for awhile before Beast Boy stopped, mustering all the courage he had. While grasping Ravens hand lovingly, he got down on one knee, pulling out a small jewelry box, he opened it.

"Raven," He said looking into her eyes lovingly. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans, if I did don't cha think BB and Rae would be together by now?**

**Okay, now on with the show!**

Raven stared at her boyfriend for what felt like forever to him, his tension grew with every second that passed with no answer coming from her mouth.

"No," She said with a blank expression on her face. His smile fell a few seconds later as his mind began to process the word. He looked up at her to see her smiling and shaking her head vigorously.

"I didn't mean that," She said in an out of breath voice, smiling down at him. "I just… I just wanted to try it. To say it to assert my own sense of free will… but my free will wants you."

"So it's a yes?" Beast Boy whispered, with a smile on his face as he stood up to face her.

"Yes," Raven laughed out, vigorously nodding her head with wide eyes and a large smile as Beast Boy slipped the ring on her finger. "Of course."

Raven placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing him in for a kiss. As they kissed Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slim waist, picking her up as she broke the kiss and spinning around in the middle of moonlit roof. She laughed, lifting her arms up into the air. She smiled down at her fiancé as he stopped spinning and gently put her down, leaving no space between them as she slid down his body.

"Raven," He said, smiling happily down at her. "You have made me the _luckiest, happiest_ man in the world ever since I met you."

She smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss to take her first look at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. A purple amethyst surrounded by ten brilliant cut diamonds. It looked old.

She gasped. "Oh, Gar, how could you afford this?"

He smiled as he gazed at the ring on her finger, getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder as she leaned into him.

"It's a family heirloom, my great-grandmothers. If you want something more modern-"

She kissed him again. "Don't you dare. I love it."

"I'm glad." He whispered, brushing away a loose strand of hair from her face, looking into her eyes. She kissed him sweetly before pulling away from him and grabbing his hand.

"Come on." She said happily laughing and tugging on his hand.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked laughing with her, following her as she headed towards the door that led inside the tower.

"To tell the others." Raven said smiling at him over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"I think they already know." He said smiling at her as he nodded his head pointedly at the group crouching in front of the door with sheepish smiles on their faces. Raven turned to see her friends starting to rise out of their crouching positions. She squealed when she saw her sisters behind Starfire and Jinx. The six girls jumped up and down happily as they rushed into a group hug.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you guys were arriving back today?" Raven asked her two sisters excitedly.

"Well," Fawn said smiling over at Beast Boy then returning her gaze to Raven. "We didn't want to _outshine_ Beast Boy and his proposal."

"Yeah," Lucy said hugging her sister tightly. "But, who cares? You're getting married!"

Raven's previous excitement returned as she jumped out of her sisters embrace and pounced on her surprised fiancé, landing in his arms as he caught her in a hug, kissing her madly on the lips. "I love you so much."

_4 months later_

Raven was sitting on the couch, flipping through a bridal magazine her sisters, and the rest of the girls had pushed into her hands. She had no idea a wedding would be so much work. Beast Boy came into the room sat down beside her and looked at what she was reading. He grinned and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Find anything you like?" He asked, wrapping his arms around. They had gotten everything for the wedding chosen except the small things such as cake, flowers, and-

"Napkins. There are twelve pages her describing how to find the perfect napkin." Raven sighed, placed the magazine on the table before snuggling into his waiting arms. "Can't we just elope?"

"You mean Vegas?" He asked questioningly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Or something. I don't care about the stupid napkins." Raven yelled the last sentence at the magazine, glaring at it.

"Okay, calm down. Breath." He said smiling at her anger with the magazine.

Raven snickered when he told her that. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Who in the world cares so much about napkins?"

"Friend Raven, have you chosen your napkin?" Starfire asked flying into the room, Fawn, Lucy, Bumblebee, and a happily pregnant Jinx walking in behind her.

"I know, I know," Lucy said calmly, plopping down on the couch beside her sister, glaring at the magazine. "The napkins are the demon of all weddings. We all have to deal with them."

"Just pick one at random that has the same colors as the wedding." Jinx suggested, flipping through the magazine. "It is lavender and light green, right?"

Raven and Beast Boy nodded as Jinx placed the magazine on the table in front of the couple. "Just close your eyes and point at one. It's what I did."

Raven nodded, doing as she was told. She opened her eyes to find that she had picked a soft lavender napkin. She looked at her fiancé to see if he approved, he smiled at her. "It's whatever you want, Rae."

Jinx yelled at her husband, who had just walked in the room, asking him why he didn't treat her as nice as Beast Boy treated Raven. Wally glared at his green friend, as he sweat dropped and shrugged, laughing nervously.

**Okay, I am going to let you guys vote on the song that should be played at the wedding. Your choices are: 1) I'll Be by Edwin McCain or 2) Our Kind of Love by Lady Antebellum**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans, if I did don't cha think BB and Rae would be together by now?**

**Thank you guys so much for going through this story with me. Its been great. The song used is 'You' by Switchfoot.**

_Day of the Wedding_

"I, Rachel Raven Roth, do solemnly swear." "I, Garfield Mark Logan, do solemnly swear." "To take Garfield Mark Logan, as my lawfully wedded husband." "To take Rachel Raven Roth, as my wife. To honor and to cherish." "All of the days of." "All of the days of my life." "My life."

"The couple will now do the exchanging of vows." Speedy said, with a smile on his face.

"There aren't words to describe how lucky you make me feel. How fortunate I am to be close to the divinity that is you. I have seen you kindness, your strength, your intelligence, your beauty in a way very few have. You make my nightmares go away simply by being close. You make me feel better and you make me want to be better.

You have shown me things I would never have seen without you, and all the pain, because of you, becomes okay. Because without them I would never have met you. As long as you are with me, I feel like everything will work out after all, and for all of these reasons and so many more that it would take me a lifetime to tell you them, I will forever love. My companion. My soul mate. My wife. My all." Garfield said, tears falling down his face as he slipped the gold band on Ravens finger, smiling happily at her.

Raven was crying and without thinking about anything else, she threw her arms around him and pulled herself into his embrace. Her words were only a whisper, only to him, and yet the wind brought them out to everyone witnessing it.

"I love you. I love you, even though I'm not supposed to. I love your stupid jokes. I love the way you play videogames. I even love the way you force me to watch scary movies with you, just so you have an excuse to hold me close when I get scared. I have loved watching the boy turn into a man, and I love the way the man has controlled the animal.

No one has made me feel so much as you. Even before I was aware of it, you made me feel. You made me laugh. You made me irritated. Angry. Sad. Happy. You stirred things up in me I was always told never to touch, and you made it okay. You're my team-mate. My friend. My lover. I love you, and you thought me that, that was okay."

He held her close. It was like they were trying to melt together into one person. He was crying, as was she, and several of the guests. Finally they let go of one another, and just gazed into one another's eyes as she slipped a gold band around his finger. A minute later they turned to Speedy who had yet to talk, he wiped his eye.

"Oh," He said, catching their looks. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Garfield wrapped his new wife in his arms, as she wrapped hers around his neck, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone on the roof applauded the happy newlyweds.

_The Reception_

As the day dawned on, the newlywed couple never parted each other for a second. When it came time for the bride and groom's dance, Garfield led his wife to the middle of the dance floor, letting go of her hand and stepping towards the stage where the band played to grab the microphone.

"This is a little song I wrote for this very special woman," Garfield said, smiling at his wife as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, giving the microphone to the singer on stage. "I hope you like it, Rae."

The man onstage started singing, Garfield mouthing the words as he glided his wife, gracefully, across the dance floor.

_There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But its not me  
Its you  
Its you_

Sometimes ignorance rings true  
But hope is not in what I know  
Its not in me  
Its in you  
Its in you

Its all I know  
Its all I know  
Its all I know

I find peace when I'm confused  
And I find hope when I'm let down  
Not in me, me  
In you  
Its in you

I hope to lose myself for good  
I hope to find it in the end  
But not in me, me  
In you  
In you

Its all I know  
Its all I know  
Its all I know

In you  
In you  
Its in you  
In you

There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But its not me, me  
Its you  
Its you  
Its you  
Its you  
Its you (Its all I know)  
Its you  
Its you (Its all I know)  
Its you  
Its you (Its all I know)  
Its you  
Its you

"That was beautiful, Gar." A teary eyed Raven whispered, placing a kiss on her husbands lips as they stopped dancing. "I loved it."

"And I love you."

_10 months later_

Raven lay on the hospital bed holding a small porcelain-like baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. She smiled happily down at the beautiful baby girl sleeping silently in her arms. Garfield kissed her on the top of her head, as he gazed down at the baby he and Raven had created.

"She's beautiful," He whispered, smiling as his baby girl grabbed his pinky finger in her tiny, pale hand. "Just like her mother."

Raven looked at her husband, giving him a loving smile before sweetly kissing him on the lips. She returned her gaze down towards the bundle of joy wrapped in her arms. Her baby girl had a full head of violet hair with green tips, pointy ears from her father, pale skin and a heart shaped face from her mother. She had yet to open her eyes, but Raven knew she would have her father's _beautiful_ emerald eyes.

"So," Her husband whispered, earning his wife's attention. He gently rubbed his thumb over his baby's silky smooth skin as he looked into two amethyst eyes that have been with him through everything. "What are we going to name her?"

Raven gazed happily down at the beautiful creature she held in her arms, rubbing her smooth cheek, softly, with her index finger. She looked back up at her husband, giving him a happy, loving smile.

"Arella Marie Logan."


End file.
